1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable lights and more particularly pertains to a new pumpkin illumination device for providing light for a Halloween pumpkin while reducing risk of fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art portable lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,833 to Paniaguas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,158 to Charet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,060 to Johannsen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,574 to Graves; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,296 to Blume et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,819 to Schosser et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pumpkin illumination device. The inventive device includes a base member is provided having a generally cylindrical configuration. The base member has an externally threaded open upper end, a closed lower end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The base member has a battery chamber interiorly thereof. The battery chamber has a spring disposed therein. The open upper end has an end cap removably coupled thereto. The end cap has an aperture through a central portion thereof for receiving a lower end of a light bulb therethrough whereby the lower end of the light bulb is in operative communication with the battery chamber. A support bracket couples with the base member. The support bracket is positionable within a pumpkin.
In these respects, the pumpkin illumination device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing light for a Halloween pumpkin while reducing risk of fire.